This invention relates to a perfume dispenser and more particularly to apparatus for dispensing perfume incorporated into personal jewelry.
A variety of arrangements have been developed which employ personal jewelry as a mechanism for dispensing perfume over a period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,058,274 shows an ear ring carrying perfumed particles whose odor permeates the ring. There is no provision in this arrangement for conveniently recharging the ear ring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,043 there is shown a perfume holder consisting of a lipstick case, a vanity case, and a ring. The perfume holding material is concealed within a compartment covered by an ornamental piece having openings through which the fragrance may pass. The openings are adjustable to regulate the intensity of the fragrance to be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,828 discloses an ear ring with a compartment for containing an absorbent pad to carry the perfume.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,353 describes a perfume dispenser in which the perfume is microencapsulated and the capsules are dispensed in a variety of ways including the use of tape material. The capsules are crushed as they are dispensed. The purpose of this arrangement is to prevent loss of the highly volatile perfume through evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,712 discloses a portable spray container which is hung on a chain and worn around the neck. The patentees visualize that their patented device would be employed not only to dispense perfume when desired but also a variety of other spray compositions, such as an insect repellant. The wearer activates the container just like any other pressurized container, since it does not passively release any fragrance.
The devices described above are complex, expensive to make, and in some cases require some intervention on the part of the user, and, as a consequence, the use of jewelry for dispensing fragrances has not been adopted by the general public. People generally continue to rely on the well known and long used methods of applying the perfume directly to the skin or clothing using an atomizer or an applicator. This is still generally done even though the user is fully aware that the fragrance will disappear as the perfume dissipates.